narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotomi uchiha
Kotomi yamanaka(yamanaka kotomo)Nee uchiha is one of the last surviving members of konohagakure's uchiha clan along side her brother sasuke uchiha.After there older brother Itachi slaughtered their clan, Kotomi tough she was sad had forgiven her older brother Itachi.He is added to team 33, Kotomi is the current reincarnation of Iyo otsutsuki who was once the younger sister of Indra and asura (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Kotomi is the third child of and only daughter of Mikoto and fugaku uchiha she is the twin sister of sasuke uchiha . As a child kotomi was Personality As a child kotomi was free-spirited clusmsy unable to follow rules and regulations of her clan. nevertheless she has a warm heart and wants nothing more to uphold her clans honor while keeping true to herself. However her personality took a turn after witnessing her family being killed by her older brother but do to her warm heart she had forgiven living she chose to isolate herself from everyone she cared for. As a member of team 30 kotomi became Attached to her team mostly Koutarou yamanaka and started to talk and become closer to her friends Again . when sasuke and her met up with Itachi and sasuke left the Village without her she started back down the same road she was in when she loss her mother and father, however it was not for long because her love for her brothers was the her driving force for her to become strong while training with Tsunde along sakura kotomi personality took a shift she proves to be fierce both mentally and physically. One of kotomi's most significent bonds is the one she has with both of her brothers itachi and sasuke who she adored when she was young which she enjoy making trouble to when she was young she all ways looked up to her brothers her other significent bonds is with sakura Ino her nephew and koutarou. Kotomi had no intrest in boys during her childhood and viewed them as grows beside her brother.Kotomi easly get annoyed when she is around koutarou offten lashing out it him calling names and saw him as only a teamate but as they countuied to be teamate kotomi had learn to get along with him but still gets annoyed with him from time to time she started to realised his flaws annd how relxed he was in every prolem they face together her feelings for him had grown which cause both of them to become close and protective of each other her feeling started to grow into love though she would not say it. After her traning with lady tsunde kotomi had tryed to forget her feelings for koutaru so that she could have easyer time living konoha a look for her brothers which greatly angered him the eventually reunited agin but still kotomi had still not accupted her feeling she had for him but stll loves him dispete this ,Eventually at the end of the fourth shinobi war kotomi finally opean up her feelings to koutarou which he returned kotom and had promise to be by her side no matter what she was surprise when he poked her on the head being that that was an affectionate gesture that itachi use for her and sasuke she started to cry and he kissed her for the first time. After marrying Koutarou ,kotomi became loyal to him and refused to return back to konoha when she became consived with there daughter Kiku and gaven birth to her in a old run down building in the village hiden Among snow they had stayed there for couple mouths before returning to Konoha, Where just like sakura rised kiku on her own due to koutarou being away on missons with sasuke for many years and had to remind her that her father loved all three of them and that he will return home once he done his misson with her uncle (it was around that time kotomi was pregnant with her youngest daughter )her love for koutarou never fade as was the promise that he made her from a long time ago even he left when kiku was just a mouth old when he left with sasuke.As a mother kotomi is very gentle and kind but stern and strict when she needs to be and held high repect for her husband becaused she understood his importence as the yamanaka clans leader and loves him deeply. Appearance kotomi bears a strong resemblance to her mother however she has wavy black hair with bangs hanging on ether side of her face which frame her face since she was a child because of this she was called "poodle" and black eyes .As she got older her hair became straighter but still wavy by her adulthood her hair was to the side with one bang hanging. kotomi wear a navy blue cut sleeves cheongsam dress which was slit on the side with the uchiha clans crest all ways present on her clothing along with a necklace with the uchiha crest as while , black pants under it like her twin kotomi wears arm warmers with a shuriken holder on her left thigh ,black sandals and the stander konoha forehead protector.As time went on her outfit change she wear a long sleeve light blue qipao shirt with knee high low-heel black boots ,white shorts under a black apron skirt and grey gloves with the uchiha crest still on the back along with the necklace the cloth on her forhead change to black and started carrying a medical pouch.During the fourth shinobi war kotomi wear the standerd konoha infantry flak jacket and Assorted clothing she also gains strength of a hundred seal in a shape of a vilot rhombus on her forhead just like sakura's on her head which remains visible thereafter. Two years after the fourth shinobi war , kotomi wears a blue short sleeve cheongsam shirt that reaches to her thighs similer to her first outfit she wears a white shorts under it she still wears knee-high boots and the necklace with the uchiha clans creast still remains. In adulthood kotomi's attire consists of a sleeveless cheongsam shirt in the back has the yamanaka clan creast on the back she also wears a black skirt that reaches to her feet and high heels.For battle she wears a long sleeve cheongsam short the same as her secound outfit, with the yamanaka clan creast on the back, black gloves and flat sandels .while at home kotomi wears a light colored kimono robe under it a purple short sleeve dress her hair is useally kept up in a side poneytail which still the uchiha clan pentent around her neck all the time. Abilities As a genin unlike her brothers kotomi had no natural prodigy but focus on her studies and work as heard as she could she however lack on combat skills. This greatly hurt her and her teamates Koutarou and kanda Determined to change herself and help save bring her brother back home she undergoes intense training with tsunade along side sakura for two and a half years .others remarked that she would inevitably go up and up with sasuke. During the forth shinobi world war she formed the strength of a hundred seal along with the chakra of nagisha otsutsuki. chakra and physical prowess As a uchiha, kotomi's chakra was naturally strong but was lacking at some points because of her lack in skills and her actual reserves were below average made worse do to her illness much like her brother itachi those it w Ninjutsu Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Bukijutsu Medical Ninjutsu Genjutsu All though her genjutsu is not as storng as itachi's kotomi is able to performed it with her sharingan ,Unlike itachi who illusions involved crows kotomi's involved red spider lilys Nature transformation intelligence = Dojutsu sharingan Mangekyo sharingan Kotomi Awakened her Mangekyo sharingan while crying over itachi died body and holding her nephew in her Arms.It gives the appearance of a red spider lily petels . q Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *her Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT